


Thunderrod Week 2020

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Corruption AU, Dragonformers au, Fantasy AU, Humanformers, Hybrid AU, M/M, Shattered Glass AU, Transformers Animated AU, tfa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: For this week I wanted to try to iron out some ideas I have and see if anyone would be down to read more about them, so each one is a bit different, well besides Wednesday and Saturday. So think of this as a little sampler tray, and I really did push the prompts on some of theses, oops!1. Star2. Build3. Ropes4. Ember5. Fair6. Royal7. Adore
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Comments: 63
Kudos: 36





	1. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus is handling his Grandpa's death, and Thunderclash gets to met his soon to be mother in law.

The floorboards creaked as he piled up another box on top of a growing mountain, then took out a marker and wrote on it. “Records.” He said slapping the cap back on and pushing the marker into his back pocket. A pattern Thunderclash had gotten into recently, since they started to clean out the old house. 

It was Rodimus’ grandpa’s, on his mom’s side, Terminus? It was just them, Optimus had to handle the current mob problem, and Bumblebee was well Bumblebee, cared more about fame. So it was just Rodimus and Thunderclash handling the funeral. Kinda sad. But Terminus was a well liked man around these parts, the open casket was packed with faces, each one teasing Rodimus. Miners, old war buddies, pub pals, funny they all seemed to recognize Rodimus, saying they missed his orange hair. 

Thunderclash shrugged sitting down on the soft bed and looking at another row of photos. Some were old and gray others were faded pastel colors, he picked up one, it was of a lady, platinum blonde hair and strong stance. However she was smiling, pick axe over her shoulder and covered in coal. He set the photo down and picked up another, it was of Optimus, when he was younger (much younger) and two toddlers. Bee had light shaggy blonde hair, and Rodimus had highlighter orange, they both had tons of freckles and a dollop of sunscreen on their noises. “D'awh.” He smiled, setting the photos into another box as he cleared off the dresser.

The whole house rumbled as the air compressor turned on, scaring Thunderclash. “Goodness.”

There was a soft knock and Rodimus poked his head in, shaggy black hair and grimy skin greeted Thunderclash. “Hey,”

“Hey, uh, how are you doing?”

“Mind helping me? I just got the new tires to their pressure and I need your help bleeding the brakes.”

“Uh sure.”  _ Not exactly what I was asking, but okay. _ Thunderclash followed Rodimus down stairs, into the garage. Instantly he bumped into the table saw, then the 40’s motorcycle, pausing as he watched Rodimus effortlessly navigate through the clutter. How did he do it? Thunderclash had no idea. “So what do I do?”

“Press down on the breaks a few times, like 5 and hold it on the 6th time until I tell you to let it go.” Rodimus sat down on a wooden stood.

Thunderclash sat down in the driver's seat, pressing down on the breaks, instantly noticing how hard it was. Then he held them down and a moment later the brake pedal went slack. They repeated this a few more times, for each side, Rodimus said they were done and Thunderclash sat in the old car, he didn’t even know the name of it but knew it was a classic. 

“You can get out now.” Rodimus called picking up the tire and drilling in the lugnuts.

“Does this thing still work?”

“Yea, go a head, just push the clutch down and turn the key.”

He did, hearing it rumble under him, the radio blasted static and he changed it to another station, a blues rock station, popular around these parts. Thunderclash then checked the lights, highs, turn signals and such, pleased he left the lights on, letting them cut through the darkness at midnight. 

“Having fun?” Rodimus asked leaning into the window.

“Yea.” Thunderclash stared up at him, his heart souring, Rodimus had been quiet, since they got the phone call from hospice, the whole drive here was quiet. Rodimus didn’t even seem excited to get burritos. “Uh, so I got most of the bedroom packed up, the bathroom and the living room. Just the small stuff.”

“Good, I’ll hook up the trailer and we’ll load it all up, take it down.” He shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Rodimus, who was the woman with the platinum blonde hair? I saw her photo on the dresser an-”

“My mom, Terminus’s daughter.”

Rodimus never spoke much about his mom, or well either of his folks. “Oh, I’m sorry, I-”

“What? She’s not dead, she’s…” He huffed walking off and sitting on the hood of the car.

Thunderclash shut the engine off but kept the lights on, making his way to Rodimus’ side. Sitting on the hood and shivering at the chilly night air. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just figured she was...had passed?”

He shook his head. “Oh no, mom was at the open casket, there at the will reading, she’s been her a few times.” Rodimus sat there, coat less, or shirtless, in the night air, covered in grime. “Mom’s weird, she’s a good mom, but she’s distant, she’s the black sheep of the family. Grew up here, was a coal miner, fought in the back alley, cook at that bar Saw Mill. She’s just,” He flung his hands out and slapped his knees with them. “I know she loves my dad, and Bumblebee and me, just couldn’t stay, Dad won’t tell me why, but she’ll pop up now and then, always gives me the best books and movies. She’s a thinker, stubborn one but well…”

The radio played as the two sat there, moths starting to flock towards the lights.

“What was he like?” Thunderclash asked.

“Hm?”

“Terminus, grandpa, what was he like?”

Rodimus paused, he fell against Thunderclash, head down. “He was a good man, always smoked cigars, when Optimus and Bumblebee were off doing something (shocking I know) he would sneak out with me. He wasn’t supposed to drive since the stroke, but the bastard didn’t care, he’d sneak me off to the movies, bookstore, bowling alley, he even stuck me into the bar once. He was good friends with the whole staff so the first time I drank was when I was 10. He taught me how to drive stick, and drift, that was 12, I didn’t know you needed a license to drive, so when Optimus was in the hospital and Bumblebee and I showed up and I had the keys? Not fun getting chewed out in the ER.” 

“So he taught you a lot?”

Rodimus nodded. “Him, grandpa Orion and uncle Kup showed me how to do all this.”

Thunderclash pulled him close, wrapping his coat around him and hugging him. “You okay?”

Rodimus shook his head, resting it against Thunderclash’s chest, he didn’t look up. “How did you deal with it, you dad, when he passed?”

“He didn’t die, my dad walked out, and my mom well she’s younger than she looks.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yea, he’s somewhere across the Atlantic, walked out when I was 5.” Thunderclash frowned, pressing a kiss to the top of Rodimus’ head. “She just said he died, and I was okay with that. I’m sorry I’m not a lot of help.”

“You’re fine Thunders, you’ve packed up half the house.” Rodimus mumbled, looking up at the stars. “I used to watch the stars with him, we’d sit in the grass over there, and fell asleep a few times. Grandpa used to call me when there was a meteor shower or a comet and we’d plan it out. I’d be on the phone sitting on the fire escape, and he’d sit there watching it with me.”

Thunderclash pulled him closer, hugging him with both arms, he couldn’t imagine handling anyone of his massive family dying, or handling it alone. “Well he did a good job raising you.”

“Thank you.”

Thunderclash sat back on the hood, Rodimus laid on top of him, the two stared up at the stars. “Can you name them?”

“Pff, yea, that’s the big dipper, little dipper, north star.” He pointed, curling up next to Thunderclash. “I know in a few months there’s a meteor shower we were gonna watch, shame it’s harder to see it in the city.”

“We can drive out here and sit on the truck bed?”

“No not just to see a meteor shower.” Rodimus nuzzled under Thunderclash’s chin, kissing his neck.

It didn’t take long for Rodimus to fall asleep, Thunderclash sat there, hugging him, he decided to wait 30 minutes and wake up Rodimus, pack up everything the best he could and call it a night. That was until he spotted head lights in the forest, a car cut through the darkness, no one knew about this house, it was too far into the mountains. Thunderclash pulled Rodimus closer, watching the car pull up, the engine was cut and a small figure stepped out.

“Night,” She said, walking up to them, pulling the shall off her head, she was dressed in black. “Thunderclash right?”

He nodded. “Are you?”

“Yea, I’m his mom, Megtronus, don’t ask.” She stomped up, pulling out an envelope. She paused looking down at Rodimus, smiling. “I’m glad you’re here, he needs someone now, and I know Optimus or Bumblebee won’t be there, selfish pricks.” She handed him the envelope. “There, it’s his, everything, congrats you have a summer house.”

Thunderclash took the envelope and put it in his coat. “Uh, can I ask, why haven’t you-”

“Been there? Simple, I’m causing migraines for Optimus,” She smirked. “Who else do you think runs the whole criminal underground?”

“Wait, you’re a mob boss?” Thunderclash gawked.

She shrugged. “More like I keep them in line, trust me if I quit, that whole town would be up in flames.” She leaned down and ruffled Rodimus’ hair. “How is he? Also black?”

“Quiet, I think he’s pretty upset, but he’s hiding it.”

“Ah, like his dad, stupid.” She sighed digging out a stick of gum, popping it into her mouth. “I’m trying to quit smoking, want one?” She offered.

Thunderclash took it, tossing it into his mouth. “Well, want to know anything?”

She shook her head. “Trust me, mob boss, I know everything, you two went to school, were friends when you were in elementary then in middle school you two started to hate each other and in high school you punched Rodimus in the face after he kissed you. He fell off the face of the Earth after that but I always had an eye on him, making sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. You went overseas, got blown up, came back and you can’t work due to your heart, suffer from PTSD and you used to like to remodel your house a lot. Anything else I should know?” She finished.

Thunderclash sputtered and blinked, shaking his head. “Well, I guess you do have good connections.” 

She snorted. “Trust me, I know right now Bumblebee is in France, and Optimus is at his favorite bar, there’s nothing I don’t know.” She ruffled Rodimus’ hair again. “Be honest with me Thunderclash, what are you planning with my little ember?”

Thunderclash turned towards Rodimus, his heart doing that thing, melting, turning mushy and sweet. “I know that I want to be there, with him, and for him.”

She laughed. “Good, but if you punch him again I’m going to break both your hands.” She waved, turning away and starting her car again. “Take good care of him!”

Thunderclash nervously smiled, waving bye to her. “I will.” He turned back to Rodimus, watching him sleep, he slumped back down on the hood, staring up the stars. “Of course I will, I love him.”


	2. Build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it up for day 2! 
> 
> Not gonna lie I feel like I rushed this one a bit, I would like to play with this idea a bit more when I can though!

He paused, staring right into the all spark, the spark of Primus, his own spark singing with unison. Rodimus knew what he had to do now, wait, wait for his bonded to arrive with the matrix case. It wouldn’t be long now, he could feel his conjux on the other side, positive and always loving. It wasn’t a normal bond, Primes were meant to bond with higher up individuals, other Primes, leaders of other cities. But Rodimus found he couldn’t, not when he first met the simple black smith.

Thunderclash was sweet, soft, loving.

A Prime fell in love with a black smith, that was a story for the ages. Not to mention the rivaling Primes sought this as a weakness, thus Rodimus looked to unite the Primes, all of them. Thus it was due to Rodimus’ own needs and wants, Thunderclash, that he looked to unite Cybertron. 

It wasn’t his first venture, the Western nomads, the biggest tribe, was Rodimus’ current threat. Their leader Getaway Prime was quite formidable, he knew how to manipulate those around him. However once his tribe saw the power of Primus in Rodimus’ servos, then maybe their feud would end.

_ Love? _

__ Rodimus warmed at Thunderclash’s tender pull, their strong bond connecting them, it grew stronger and stronger with each passing cycle. He found himself smiling as he stared up at the All Spark.  _ Yes, love? _

__ _ The Matrix is ready, it’s in 3 parts, I’m on my way. _

__ _ Thank you sweet spark.  _ Rodimus could picture Thunderclash’s face making a dopey smile. The same smile Rodimus earned out of flustering the colorful mech. Rodimus admitted that it was strange, unconventional that he took a black smith to be his bonded, but how could he not? Thunderclash was supportive, patient and kind, he would make a fine Prime, if he ever chose to.

_ Rodimus! _

__ Pain seared through the bond and Rodimus jumped up, his servos clutching his chassis, his frame burned.  _ Thunderclash? _

__ _ Getaway, he attacked me, Rodimus, the Matrix pieces. _

__ _ Forget the Matrix, where are you? _ Rodimus spun around, changing into his altmode and flying through the passages. His tires screamed as he rusted forward, panic lacing his spark, Thunderclash was in danger. 

_ It hid it, the pieces, I’m almost out of Nyon, by the split rocks. _

__ Rodimus spotted the light from outside, his engine roaring, his processor planning out his route to his beloved bonded. That was until the metal above him gave out, Rodimus backed up, switching to his root mode and staring at the main entrance. “No!” He kicked the scrap, spun around and rushed to another exit, only to come to another dead end, and another, and another.  _ Thunderclash I’m trapped!  _ He drove madly in circles, his spark screaming as another stab of pain sliced through him.

_ It’s okay, I’ve almost hidden the last piece an- Getaway, it’s Getaway! _

__ Another dreadful stab into his spark. Rodimus spun out and slammed into the rubble, his digits scraping against the scrap like claws.  _ Just run, get out of there Thunderclash! _ This one hurt, the other felt like a twist of the plates, this one tore through him, physically. Rodimus glanced down at his torso, seeing energon bubbling up between his plates.

_ Sweet spark? _

__ _ Don’t, no don’t you dare! _ He felt the bond, feeling it unravel and tear. Thunderclash was dying.  _ Thunderclash? Hold on I’m going to get to you.  _ The bond snapped, Rodimus’ peds collapsed under him, he stumbled and fell into a messy pile. His spark reaching out for something, anything, grasping at the nothingness for that tiny flicker of hope. Just to feel Thunderclash on the other side.

His frame boiled, and sizzled, it burned and burned, his spark, crying out for it’s other half. Thunderclash was dead. Rodimus growled, staring at the dark caverns, a strange sound crawled it’s way out of his intake. His spark roared, flames burning through his protoform, licked his plates and boiled away his paint. The flames spread over his frame, claiming every plate. Another broken sound escaped his intake, and Rodimus felt the damage through his systems. The flames, they kept growing and spreading. Slowly he pulled himself back up, staring down as droplets of metal fell from him. His plates melted, as he was engulfed by the flames. 

A horrid sound howled through the tunnels, it was heard all through Cybertron, haunting the recharge of many for cycles to come.

* * *

Nyon, Nyon was a strange place, there were old ruins, ones that demanded to be studied, while the modern buildings towered over the ancient tribe area. There was mystery on these grounds, some that everyone knew would never be answered. The locals said that one could dig their way into the underground, and with each shovel there was a new discovery. 

The tour group paused at the ancient cathedral , the priest stepped out, his white and red frame covered in golden drapes. He smiled and stepped aside. “Come in, come in.”

The guide nodded and the group pushed into the cathedral, Mismatch trailed behind them, staring up at the lovely architecture before stepping in.

“I suppose I should introduce myself, I’m high priest Drift, and this is the tribal era cathedral, we estimate it’s almost as old as the buildings outside, but a bit younger. You can tell the style is more ancient Praxus then Nyon, this is a product of the invasion in the later half of the tribal area.” Drift went on, pacing down the main isle.

Mismatch stumped back, getting closer to the craftsmanship, truly inspecting the work. 

The group went on as Mismatch wandered through the building by himself, he paused over the organ and listened. Strange no one was playing it but there was this sound. It wasn’t wind, it was deeper, uneven, it was a wail. He pressed on following the sound, climbing down the stairs, past some dusty artifacts. The sound only got louder and louder. It was when Mismatch pulled back the rub and found a trap door did the sound stop.

He opened it, only to be greeted with inky darkness, making sure it wouldn’t close after him, he stepped down into the twilight. Mismatch wandered through the strange structures, blindly stumbling in the darkness. The tunnels led on and on, turning twisting, some personal items were there covered in dust, relics of a forgotten world. “This is the underbelly of Nyon, why hasn’t anyone else discovered this?” He mumbled, turning around and finding that he couldn’t track his way to the entrance. “Oh...frag.” Mismatched laughed. “I’m lost.”

Then there was that sound again, it was much louder, echoing through the tunnels, his tanks dropped. Whatever it was, it was getting closer, and closer. Mismatch shivered, the wail, it was hunting him, following him. He turned and ran into the darkness, spark racing. Mismatched stumbled in the shadows, trying to retrace his steps. And yet each turn, twist only left him even more lost and confused.

The sound was coming closer, the wailing. 

Mismatched panicked and desperately tried to escape, only to slam into a wall and stumble back. The wailing stopped. Mismatched groaned, rubbing his helm, blinking his optics and glancing up at fire. He sat up and pushed back, eyeing the figure in front of him. 

It looked like a mech, peds, servos, final, and all, but they were twisted and burnt to a crisp black. The center of the mech’s frame was this gaping hole, there was no frame, only the fire there. The mech stared down at him, pointy denta shut and optics narrowed, his servo pointed back.

Mismatched paused, rising to his peds. “Um, are you going to help me get out here?”

The mech nodded.

“Okay...can you talk?”

He shook his helm, his clawed digit crossing out where his vocalizer would be. Damaged.

Mismatched followed the burning mech through the tunnels, keeping his distance, and yet he studied the mech’s strange frame. His plates looked thicker, and more low tech, he looked older, very very old. “Uh, can I ask you a few questions?”

The mech shrugged, rolling his servo around.

“I guess that’s a yes, so, how old are you?”

He stopped, tapping his ped, then produced to hold up a few digits, 18, he was 18?

“18? 18 million?”

He nodded.

“Oh, you’re older than the city, wait are you as old as Nyon?”

He nodded again.

“How are you still functioning?”

The mech shrugged, stopping and pointing up, back through the trap door.

Mismatched felt his spark twist. “You’re not coming?”

He shook his helm.

“But, I’m sure we can help you, and we could learn so much from you.”

The mech’s optics softened, and he once more shook his helm, that when Mismatched noticed the streaks under his optics. 

He leaned forward, wincing at the flames. “Thank you.” He looked up, finding it hard that above them was a whole city, and this poor mech was stuck down here. Like someone built on top of him, and kept building and building, trapping him. “Can I get your name?”

He nodded picking up a piece of charcoal and writing it down on the wall, Mismatched took a photo of it. He crawled back through the trap door and spared one last glance down at the burning mech, his spark in his throat. The mech reminded him of someone, someone familiar. He shut the trapdoor and snuck back up into the cathedral.

Shortly after the tour he made his way to the archive, holding his datapad as he went, once there he asked if he asked if a historian could read something for him. He was then promptly shoved into Alpha Trion’s office and there he handed the old mech his datapad.

“Hmmm, interesting, Ancient Nyonian, something I have a hard time finding these days.”

“Well, what does it say?” Mismatched asked hovering over the desk.

“Hmmm, ohh, oh my,” He took out another slug, and compared the symbols, and bit by bit he started to write the name in modern script. With one final line it was finished and Alpha Trion sat back, in shock.

Mismatched read it once, twice and fell into the chair. “Rodimus Prime.”

Alpha Trion gawked. “The missing Prime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mismatch is Thunderclash reincarnated, and Rodimus is a flaming Prime under Nyon!  
> I want to say when your bonded dies and you don't you turn into a monster.  
> Oh boy, fun times!


	3. Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFA AU! TFA AU! TFA AU! TFA AU! TFA AU! TFA AU! TFA AU!   
> I really like tfa if you haven't picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be a bit out of order, but this sorta the ending-ish? But later one there's going to be more of a backstory to this, so Saturday is when you'll get those goods!  
> I did write a tumblr post on this idea, and that spoils pretty much what Thunders is.  
> https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/post/622306736262496256/ive-been-sitting-on-this-for-awhile-and-since-my  
> Just so you know, they're not bonded, think of it as a crush bond/red string bs, that kinda ordeal, Saturday will play with this idea more!

There it was, the bridge, his ticket home, to Cybertron, where he didn’t need to look over his shoulder. Just type in the codes and step through, and he’d leave this wild life behind. Rodimus stared up at the golden structure, his spark sinking to his tanks. 

“Well?” A massive blue servo rested on his shoulder.

Rodimus turned to the servo’s owner, Thunderclash, someone he never thought he’d see again. “Well…” He shut his intake, leaning against the stronger frame, feeling the power under him. “I don’t think I want to go.” He mumbled.

Thunderclash’s red optics softened, red, red was new, but nice, something Rodimus had to get used to. They were natural on Thunderclash, another part of him, another wonderful part of Thunderclash’s colorful untamed frame. He shut those optics, the ones that pulled on Rodimus’ wires. “Don’t.”

“What?” Rodimus gawked, brushing the servo off, his frame stumbling back, minor errors popped up on his processors. He steadied himself, feeling his struts ache, they weren’t back to a 100% functionality, but they were close. Cosmic rust wasn’t fun.

Thunderclash deflated, his massive servos curled up. “Cybertron is your home, it’s simple, just go home.”

He rebooted his optics, his frame aching, his spark was doing this thing again, it was pulling, like ropes, wrapped up and around him. “So, it’s your home too.”

“Exactly, you can go home, I can’t. Rodimus you should go home.” He turned to his peds, his brim hiding his face.

He sputtered and huffed. “Just like that, just ‘go home’?” He tossed his servos up and slapped them down on his thighs. “After everything?”

“Yes, just type in the code, step through, and you’re home, that’s that.” Thunderclash snapped, his fangs flashing a warning. He stopped, wincing at his own anger and shuffling back.

“I can stay here, with you, and your crew, and we could explore the universe together?” Rodimus tried to piece it together, a better choice, or some choice. An option that didn’t pull those ropes tighter, and dig into his spark. He bravely stepped forward, cupping Thunderclash’s face and holding him up.

The golden face was twisted with distress, hurt and regret, it was happening again, like it did in the academy. History really tends to repeat itself. Thunderclash didn’t want him to leave, Rodimus didn’t want to leave. One of those massive servos held Rodimus’ so strong, and so gentle. Thunderclash fell into his touch, optics shutting and his engines rumbling with ease. “You need to go.”

Rodimus pressed his helm against Thunderclash’s, venting in the smells, the blaster fire, polish and cinnamon (a Earth smell Rodimus really wanted to get some for himself). Once more those ropes tightened. “Why, give me one good reason why I should go.”

Thunderclash laughed, it was dry and painful. “How about 3?”

“If they’re stupid reasons I’m kicking you.”

“Fair enough, 1. You’re comic rust needs professional help, 2. You have a strong military career and you need to pursue it, and 3. What kind of life is running around over the universe with me, for you?”

Rodimus hissed. “Okay, yea so what if I’m crumbling inside out, I can get cured and come back,” He couldn’t, intel would want to know what happened to him, and they’d keep him on Cybertron if they knew the full truth. “And that’s slag, we both know that career is nothing, it’s nothing compared to you.” He’d throw it away, just to spend the rest of his functioning with Thunderclash. “And that, that’s just-” He fumed, that’s what he wanted, to run around with Thunderclash, that’s the life he wanted, no matter the danger, or the risk, he wanted that. “I don’t care what you are.”

Thunderclash smiled. “I know, that’s why I love you, and why you need to go to Cybertron.”

“That doesn’t make sense!” Rodimus roared, stomping in a tight circle and grabbing Thunderclash’s collar. “That’s stupid, so very stupid, everything about this is stupid! You left, for a stupid reason, you can’t go back for a stupid reason, and I have to pick, over one stupid detail!”

He frowned, optics trailing downwards, then back up, he cleared away the washer fluid from Rodimus’ face plates. “Rodimus, I need you to go home.”

“I don’t want to go home! I want to stay with you, run from bandits, save those who need it, I want to wake up next to you, every fragging cycle.”

“I know, I know Rodimus.” His own optics started to flood with washer fluid. 

“And I know that once I step through that bridge, once they question me? I won’t see you again.” His intake tightened, the ropes started to dig into his spark, cutting into him.

Thunderclash stood tall, taking both of Rodimus’ servos in his own firm but not painfully, he towered over the civilian frame. Those optics hardened, a look Thunderclash wore in battle. “Rodimus Prime-”

“Don’t call me that.” He gasped, the ropes tugged on him.

Thunderclash ground his denta. “Rodimus Prime,” He held Rodimus’ servos in one servo, lifting him up, their optics met. Hard cold killer vs a breaking spark. Thunderclash stomped forward, holding Rodimus up like some piece of prey.

Rodimus kicked and fought, he cursed his washer fluid reserves, how were they so full at a time like this? “No!” He kicked Thunderclash in the side, denting the plating. 

Thunderclash held him up higher and farther away, making his way to the bridge’s controls. With one servo he typed in the codes, location and authorization. 

“It’s not your choice!” Rodimus yelled. “Thunderclash, don’t you do this!”

Thunderclash typed in the last clearance codes and paused, glancing up at Rodimus.

Rodimus stilled, his spark in his throat, those stupid ropes slicing into him. “I don’t want this, I don’t want this to be the last time I see you, and I don’t want it to hurt like this.” He broke, his engine stalling, the fire smothering in his chassis. 

“I know, I know.” Thunderclash grabbed Rodimus’ waist, pulling him close, once more their helms met. “But I told you, I wasn’t going to let you die out here.”

“Then let me die in your arms, please!” He sobbed.

“Rodimus, you’re a spitfire, you know that?” Thunderclash kissed him, and kissed him again, kissing his tears away. And for a moment those ropes eased, they almost disappeared. 

“I love you, you know.” Rodimus said, cupping Thunderclash’s helm.

“I know, and I love you too.” He pressed the button, the bridge activated and there was a gentle pull. “Your life matters more than my happiness.”

Rodimus sobbed, he hated this, he truly did, the anger, the hate and the hurt, those stupid ropes that kept pulling and pulling. “Fine,” he stole himself. “Throw me in.”

And Thunderclash did, he let go and Rodimus flew through the bridge and crashed down on Cybertron, much to the shock of a few mechs. He spun around and watched as the bridge gate closed. The ropes cut through his spark, and he pulled his knees up, and held himself. “I’ll find you again you stubborn mech.” he growled, he wasn’t sure if it was a promise or a threat, but he knew he was going to follow through on it. He’d find Thunderclash, and when he did, he was going to slap that stupid mech’s helm off.

* * *

Thunderclash stared at the still bridge, fists curled, rage and hurt boiled in his spark, the ropes tugged and twisted. He cursed himself, from helm to ped, there was Rodimus, and he couldn’t do anything to save him. Cybertron was best for Rodimus, and the void was best for Thunderclash.

Hot washer fluid dripped down his face and he slammed his servo down on the left wing, it groaned and crumbled behind him. Thunderclash stared down as his massive servos, knowing that he would never be accepted onto Cybertron. He would never see Rodimus again.

The ropes snapped through his spark and he crumbled inside.

“Stay far away from me Rodimus Prime,” He snarled, hurt and anger filling up his chassis. “You’ll be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get some time in the future after some huge projects I've love to write this!  
> But college, work, family, and the current state of the world just won't let me!


	4. Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderclash tries to find his place in the Lost Light, and that place seems to be under the ships ped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a few fics on Shattered Glass, and something that I liked in Shattered Glass is that sparks are called embers. Thus this was made, enjoy!

His ember shivered, he kept stalking up the supply containers, focusing on the stacking, not the red optics watching him. Thunderclash knew that he was lucky to be found and picked up by the Lost Light, after being thrown out by his old crew. So Thunderclash did his best, not to mess up, cause any problems and live up to his name ‘the worst Autobot of all time’. That meant he tried to make himself as bland and easy to forget as possible, maybe this time he wouldn’t be thrown out of the airlock?

However he was surprised that the Lost Light even picked him up, they could’ve left him drifting in space in emergency recharge for the rest of time. Most of the crew seemed pretty upset by his joining, so much that he hardly ever spent any time with the crew, only his tasks.

Once again Thunderclash stole himself, he knew he was being watched, frustrating, but he truly wanted to be squirreled away, hidden from the crew. Thunderclash stopped, slamming the crate down and spinning around. He froze, looking up at the catwalk, feeling his ember still and plummet to his tanks. Rodimus Prime, the captain of the Lost Light glared down at him with burning red optics. 

Thunderclash felt his frame grow cold, and still, Rodimus was not a mech one would want to toy with. The one mech Thunderclash never wanted to be alone with, was staring down at him, judging him, mentally toying with him. He quickly turned away, finishing up his task and rushing out of the storage area, feeling those red optics burning into his back struts, his ember quivered and his engines roared. 

He shuffled off towards his hab in the lowest level, away from everyone, once there he made sure his lock was working and crawled onto the small berth. A blaster by his side as he faced the door, waiting.

* * *

Rodimus huffed, wishing that Thunderclash didn’t notice him, his ember squeezing around itself. He tapped his ped, hanging over the railing, staring at where Thunderclash once was. He vented, spinning around and his spoiler to the railing. This was getting out of control, sure a glance here and there, trusting Thunderclash with some tasks, making sure no one picked a fight with the dull mech.

In short, Rodimus had that gross feeling, the one that settles under your spark makes your peds tingle and your processor slow. All due to the worst Autobot of all time. Great. As if having Megatron as his SIC wasn’t enough, now he had to handle this.

**Captain, there’s a situation on the bridge.**

Rodimus growled, all he wanted to do was skulk, was that so much to ask for?  **What is it?**

**Communications officer Blaster started a fight.**

**And why can’t the one mech who fought back Optimus Prime stop it?**

**Because, Optimus Prime shot me in the spark.**

**Right, I’ll be up there.** Rodimus left the storage haul, stomping down the halls towards the elevator. Crew jumped out of his way, some ducked, others cowered.

_ “So...what are you doing?” Starscream’s bright frame followed after him, his wings flicked and his optics sparkled. _

__ And that was the other rock up his aft, Starscream, or rather his ghost? Either way there was nothing Rodimus could do about him, besides ignore him. He stepped into the elevator, Starscream followed, humming loudly. “What do you want this time?”

_ Starscream smirked, his blue optics burning. “What do I want? Oh no, this is about what you want. And that’s the poor dopey dull mech on the lower decks.” _

__ Rodimus winched, he hated this, truly, even if he tried to push Starscream out of his processor, the cunning seeker always knew how to read him. “What about him?”

_ “OH!” He jumped up. “You admit it? Truly?” _

__ “Admit what?”

_ “That you like him.” _

__ He glared at the seeker. “Like him?”

_ “What? I’m already dead, so suck it up buttercup, can’t kill me again.” He snapped, scratching Rodimus’ chest, right over the Autobot Badge. “I’m saying you like-like him.” _

__ “Enough with these childish games, what are you saying?”

_ Starscream rolled his optics. “You want him, and I don’t mean in a forceful way.” _

__ His tanks twisted at the idea, his ember flashed with rage. “I don’t understand.”

_ “Rodimus, Rodimus, I’ve picked up a few things about you, if you want something you take it, and you don’t care about the damage left behind, almost as bad as Optimus. If you wanted a bottle of energex from Swerve's you take it, and if the tiny mech tried to stop you, you’d kick him and laugh about it. But this? You don’t want to take Thunderclash, in fact you’re too much of a coward to even talk to him.” _

__ Rodimus boiled, his fist colliding into the wall and forming a massive crater. “Coward?” He snarled.

_ “Coward.” Starscream repeated. _

__ He vented, leaning against the wall and away from Starscream.

_ “I suppose you want to keep your reputation, make sure your crew fears you more than anything. But...But he fears you and you know it.” Starscream paced. “What do you want from him?” _

__ Rodimus groaned, rubbing his helm, they still had some time before they reached the bridge. “I...You’re right, I don’t want to take from him, I don’t want someone to frag and walk out, and I don’t want him to be scared of me.” His frame relaxed and his ember fluttered at the ideas that bubbled up in his processor. “I want someone that I can be with, yea it’s stupid, got to be the ideal Prime. But I just want one mech, one that I can come home to, drop the whole scary act and just hold.” He huffed, smirking. “Then again, when is that ever going to happen?” He laughed, it was sharp and painful.

_ Starscream frowned, patting his back. “But why not?” _

__ “Because I’m a Prime!” He punched the wall again, forming another crater. “Primes take, they command and they punish. They don’t give, they don’t communicate and they don’t listen. Any moment now if Thunderclash does what he does best, mess up, piss off the crew, I have to punish him. And that-” he vented, his ember twisting. “Is something I don’t want to do, not to him, never him.” He sunk down the wall, curling up into a ball.

_ “You love him so much that you’d let him go unpunished?” _

__ Rodimus laughed. “I would never do what Optimus does, I wouldn’t tear his face off, or throw him into the rabid Turbo Fox pit, or...I couldn’t melt him down while he was still functioning.” The ball in his intake returned, Rodimus sucked it down, and fought back the pain. “I’d let him escape, frag it, I’d help him escape, I’d escape with him, throw away this stupid title and forget the past.”

_ “But you’re a Prime.” _

__ “But I’m a Prime.” He pulled himself together, standing on his own two peds as the elevator slowed to a stop. “And a Prime, is ruthless.”

The doors opened and Rodimus felt his ember harden at the sight, Megatron stood back as the fight escalated. Rodimus stepped forward, his servos forming into fists, he whistled and the crew paused, turning towards him. “Megatron,” Rodimus stopped by his SIC. “Who started the fight?”

“Blaster sir.” Megatron never challenged him, always honest, if only he could steady his tanks, would’ve made a fine Autobot.

Rodimus nodded, his servo bursting into flames. “Blaster,” he growled. “Step forward.”


	5. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic hero for hire Thunderclash attends a fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSPSPSPSPS PSSSS PPSSS Come here, I got dragonformers for you, c'here, come on!

Music played softly throughout the fair, filling the atmosphere with this joyful mood, people danced, some told stories, others fought. The fair was truly alive, all sorts of races came together, from elves, to humans and even the dwarves crawled out from their mountain fortress. It was lovely, perfect for a traveling warrior, a break from the rough and uneasy life he often found himself in.

Thunderclash tied up his horse and paid the stall boy before venturing into the fair, he watched with huge eyes the worlds around him. All walks of life together and living in harmony, a truly rare sight. He paused to get a chunk of smoked meat and mead, wandering through the crowded fairgrounds. There were areas selling goods, areas to tell stories and plays, a few musical groups, and stalls of nothing but food. 

The elves set up an archery range, and lessons, along with some of their famous drinks. Thunderclash tried his hand at the bow, his huge hands weren’t used to the delicate craftsmen ship. However he quickly learned and decided it would make hunting easier if he had a sturdy bow and swift arrows. 

From there the humans set up a rather interesting set of plays, ones on the history of the land and each race. Telling myths and legends, even the stories of how dragons once ruled the skies and attacked settlements. They also set up a black smith’s shop, where Thunderclash sharpened his weapons and patched up his armor.

Finally there was the dwarves, well known for their technology and weaponry, if it was dwarven it was meant to last. Thunderclash tested some of their finest weapons, finding them a good mix of sturdy and light, he even considered purchasing one. But as he was about to put his coin down there was a loud gasp from the crow.

Gasping was bad, something Thunderclash learned, he rushed out of the makeshift shop with his trusty axe and stumped to a stop. There was no screaming, no panic, only clapping. 

For once he was glad for his giant half blood, as he peered over the crown, spotting something he thought he’d never see.

A dragon, a living breathing dragon. 

Dragons were killed off, ages ago, hunting down, or captured by the dwarves, no one suspected them to ever return. But there was one, clear as day, he was safely tied down, front legs pushed to the back while his back legs were pinned to the front. His helm was tied down, but his jaws were free, and his wings were tightly folded up.

Thunderclash sank back, and around the crow as an elf started to speak. 

“I’m glad that we made it, it would be a shame to haul him all the way up from the underbelly of Lonely Mountain.” He smirked, patting the dragon’s helm. “I’m Getaway, and no I’m not an elf, or a dwarf, but a mix, long story. But today we’ve brought up the very last dragon.”

Thunderclash looped around, facing the tail end of the massive beast, he frowned, hearing what the half blood man said. “The last?”

The dragon shifted, his ears flicking back.

“This is Rodimus, and yes we named him that for a reason,” Getaway winked. “We use dragons to heat our metals, and over all anything.”

Thunderclashed paused, kneeling down at the dragon’s helm, his dull watery eyes flashed towards Thunderclash. The beast snarled, then gave up, helm lulling slightly. 

“You can tell he’s drugged at the moment, fire nip, we call it, so now he’s completely relaxed, just confused, it’s his first time outside of the caves.”

Thunderclash glanced at the jaws, noticing how the teeth were filed down, so where his claws and wing tips. “Oh, you poor thing.” The deep scars littered his body and his wings were small and torn up. Bones stuck out and his scales were dark, and covered in muck. 

“How about a demonstration?” Getaway called, jumping down from the platform, “First we need to get him to start billowing.” He grabbed a hot iron that had been sitting aside for a while. “The wings, they’re the most sensitive.” He shoved the iron into Rodimus’ wings, the dragon roared, his mouth pillowing out smoke, a new tender hole added to his wings.

Thunderclash backed up, away from the pained beast, his heart going out to the creature. He returned to the crowd, cupping his mouth as Rodimus blew flames out of his intake and an elegant piece was made from his pain. “Poor thing.” He mumbled.

It wasn’t a hard choice, worst comes to worst he’d never return to the plains again, no big deal, he liked the eastern mountains more anyhow. So naturally he sunk into the fair, past the stalls, and towards the huge platform. He only ducked as a guard paced up and down the fair. He spotted Rodimus, still tied down, jaws still pried open, drugged. Thunderclash crawled over and ducked under the portable platform.

He waited as another guard walked past, before kneeling next to the beast. “Uh, hi?”

Rodimus glanced at him, blue eyes watery, unfocused, his jaws were dry from the day’s demonstration. His snout crinkled as a warning, he snarled at Thunderclash, blowing hot air on him.

“Oh shut up.” 

Thunderclash ducked back under the platform, as the same man from before stopped by Rodimus’ helm.

“Not bad, huh? Got some good orders.”

Rodimus snarled. 

There was a solid thud, and a whine. “Manners, I expected better from you, now time for your dinner and meds.” 

Thunderclash watched the shadows, watching Getaway shove boar scraps down Rodimus’ throat, then a whole bag of something, it made Rodimus drool. What kind of man would be okay shoving his whole arm down a dragon’s throat?

“Alright, shouldn’t be long now, 5 more days and back in the underbelly.” Getaway leaned forward. “Keep it together brother.” 

Brother? That raised a lot of questions.

Getaway left, returning to his tent.

Once more Thunderclash crawled out from under the platform, staring at Rodimus. Now his eyes were watering, he was crying, his jaws foamed as he tried to purge the drugs up. Thunderclash leaned forward, resting his hand on Rodimus’ snout. “I’m getting you out of this, okay?”

The dragon whined, blinking away fat tears of shame.

Thunderclash started to cut the ropes on his limbs, then his tail, and wings. He only paused and made eye contact as he sliced through the dragon’s helm ropes and his jaw ropes. He stood there for a moment, realizing that he just released a dragon. 

Rodimus snapped his jaws shut, stood tall, running his tongue along his lips. Then with a jerk he purged his drugs and dinner, somehow the only sound that came out was a wet slap. He stumped off the platform, shaking his helm, and facing Thunderclash. 

Thunderclash waved. “Oh, okay um. I guess let’s go this way?” He admitted to himself he had no idea what he was doing. They somehow slipped out of the fair, and only stopped at the well, where Rodimus drank for what seemed hours to Thunderclash. Somehow they reached the gates without anyone noticing them, Rodimus was light on his feet, either he knew how to be quiet or he was that malnourished? 

Thunderclash broke the lock and they slipped out, just as a guard said, “Is someone there?” All the way across the town. 

He turned towards Rodimus, staring up at the weak and worn dragon, then towards the stalls where his trusty steed was. “So, I guess you’re free?”

Rodimus turned towards him, huffing hot air at Thunderclash, he then held his neck up to Thunderclash, pointing to a dagger under his jaw.

“Huh, how’d that get there?” Thunderclash jerked it out, wincing as blood dripped out.

Rodimus sighed, his paws flexing just before he snagged the dagger and smashed it under his weight. He nodded, flashing his teeth in a filed-down smile. Then with a snap of his tail his frame started to shrink, his wings tucked away, his tail wrapped around his waist and his slipped away. A naked skinny man stood where the dragon stood, he smiled and stumbled into Thunderclash’s arms.

“What?” Thunderclash gawked, lifting up the man’s chin, staring at the same dull blue eyes. “What?” He repeated.

The man’s fingers curled around his waist. “Get me out of here, or my brother is going to kill you.”

Thunderclash took off his cloak and wrapped it around the man, picking him up. “Fine, fine, but I have a lot of questions.”

He nodded, holding onto Thunderclash. “I’ll answer when we’re safe, and the drugs wear off.”

Thunderclash set the naked man on his horse and started to pack up everything, only pausing and offering the man bread and cheese, along with a bottle of water. The man gulped them down, licking his lips with a long tongue. He then mounted his horse, putting the small fragile man in front of him before they rode off, away from the fair. The man fell asleep in his arms, he was hot, burning.

That left Thunderclash with a million questions. Dragons still exist? They can change into humans? And brother? Excuse me but BROTHER?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a wild story to this.  
> But yes, Rodimus and Getaway would totally have a brutal fight later on, but this isn't my main dragonformers fic, but this might take over the main? IDK?  
> I hope y'all liked one with a pretty happy ending! More or less.


	6. Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's part of Scorched Metal!  
> Thunderclash and Rodimus figure out something.

Balls sucked, well to Rodimus they sucked, wow you can turn in a circle and talk gossip, what a thrilling time. He truly hated balls, or formal dances, but it was his job, to sit on the sidelines and watch Thunderclash make small talk. He was glad he wasn’t the only one bored, it seemed like Optimus was counting the jewels on some of these mechs.

Thunderclash nodded and thanked another duke, hiding his yawn behind his servo and glancing back at Rodimus. Then there it was, that devilish look in those sweet optics, his intake pulled up so slightly. The prince was going to do what he did best, or what he unknowingly did best, steal Rodimus’ stupid spark.

Just like that Thunderclash strolled out of the ballroom, Rodimus sent a ping to Optimus saying that he was going to follow his prince. Optimus sent a ping back, turning to the ballroom floor, allowing Rodimus to follow. 

He stepped out of the ballroom, down the hall, the stairs and towards the main entrance. Just on the peds of the prince, Thunderclash made his way through the gardens, down to the lower levels and paused. “Alright,” Rodimus paused next to him. “What’s going on you big mechling?”

Thunderclash smirked. “What, I can’t get some fresh air?”

“No, you’re supposed to be in there, smiling and waving like a good prince.” Rodimus snapped.

He vented, rubbing his helm. “I know, I know.” He stared up at the stars, his dopey optics capturing the stars. “We used to play pirates.”

Rodimus sharply turned away from the prince, folding his arms. “Yea, and?”

“Don’t you miss that?”

He opened his intake and shut it with a distinct click.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Thunderclash smirked.

Rodimus shut his optics, venting. “What is this about?”

The prince shrugged. “I’m testing a theory I have, Perceptor says the first thing to do is observe, so.” Thunderclash plopped down on a bench. “Observe I will.” Another slag eating grin pulling up on his intake.

“Fine, what are we watching?” Rodimus sat next to him, shivering as a gust of wind blew through their frames. Almost instinctively Rodimus leaned closer to Thunderclash. 

The prince hummed, naturally his arm wrapping around Rodimus and pulled him close. Only offering Rodimus a soft smile.

Rodimus rolled his optics. “I’m not here to play games.”

“Rodimus, how long have we known each other?” Thunderclash changed the topic.

“Almost my whole life, I want to say mid mechling hood? Thunderclash wha-”

“Ah, that’s right, the alley way.” He chuckled. 

“Thunderclash we need to get back to the dance.” Rodimus jumped up.

Firm servos grabbed his waist and pulled him back down. “You know I don’t care about that right?”

Rodimus huffed. “Yes I know, but it’s your life, so you should be back there.”

Thunderclash pouted. “I don’t like this.”

“Well it’s a ball and you-”

“Not that, this.” Thunderclashed huffed, his tender optics growing wide. “This, you left to go on that training trip, last solar spring, and you just got back, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you, and.” His engine whined. “I missed you.”

Rodimus felt his spark jump up to the back of his intake, his lip plates shut as he slid back. This was bad, he knew this was a horrible idea, guards are guards, the royal family is the royal family. He originally thought that leaving for the trip with Optimus would sort out these feelings, clear his helm. And it did, for a little while, but at the mention of the prince, Rodimus’ processor was wild with thoughts. It was simple, really, all Rodimus had to do was take those feelings and bury them, ignore them, hide them away in the darkest crevice of his frame and make sure they never returned.

Well that failed, horribly.

So badly that Rodimus was already cupping the prince’s chin. “Thunderclash.” He paused, this was bad, horrible, stupid and-

Thunderclash broke the space between them, holding Rodimus’ helm and pressing their intake together. Rodimus gasped, his servos digging into the familiar frame. They fell apart, Thunderclash stared down at him. “So my hypothesis was right?”

Rodimus groaned, this was bad, if anyone caught them, well he didn’t want to know what would happen. “Fine, shush, just-”

“After the ball?” Thunderclash’s engine rumbled, and his tender optics brightened at the idea. “In my quarters, we can talk?”

Rodimus vented. “Fine, fine. Just get your aft back in there.”

Thunderclash perked up, almost wiggling in place. “Okay, but you better be there.”

“I will now scat.” He snapped, Thunderclash jumped up, rushing back into the castle, leaving Rodimus to lay on the bench, staring up at the skies. “Frag.” His spark raced in his chassis and Rodimus felt that stupid grin spread across his face, the same grin he got when he thought about the prince.   


  



	7. Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderclash and Rodimus didn't always get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the TFA au! And the last chapter of THUNDERROD WEEK! I hope everyone had fun!
> 
> This takes place way before the first TFA au chapter.
> 
> Thunderclash's weapon is very symbolic, a mix of 2 weapons in one ;)
> 
> Also Lush drew some art from my last au and i'm crying! <3 Honey you're soo sweet and supportive! I love you and your work! <3 <3 <3  
> https://lush-specimen.tumblr.com/post/625220738919645184/felt-like-busting-out-the-sketchbook-inspired-by

The drone was flung across the training room, it smashed into the ground. The spike ball on his lazer chain whistled in the air, the mini scythe in his other servo reached up and stopped a blade, his peds dancing under him and knocking the holograms down. He retracted the spike ball and ducked as arrows flew over.

The drone behind him burst into flames. “You know you need to pay better attention to you back!” Rodimus snapped, jumping out of the way as another hologram slammed down an axe where he was.

“Yeah well you need to learn how to fight close range!” Thunderclash snapped, pulling his kusarigama spike ball back and swinging it to loop around the hologram’s neck and with a jerk the neck was broken.

Rodimus hissed, donging another close range attack while firing at the drones. “Honestly if I could pick any one else I would!” 

“Oh shove it up your exhaust manifold!” Thunderclash snapped back, spinning around as a sword came down on him.

**_BREEE!_ **

**** The holograms stopped, the drones hovered, still aimed at the two of them, Thunderclash turned towards the observation deck. Kup stood there, helm in his servo, his cracked intake pulled into a sharp frown. He slammed a digit down on the intercom. “Are you two trying to kill each other?”

Rodimus’ engine roared, so did Thunderclash’s, they glared up at the ancient mech. “Well sir,” Thunderclash started, pulling his weapon close and resting it against his hip. “It’s clear that we don’t...what’s the term?”

“Click.” Rodimus filled in, his bow folding in half as he set it on his back, making up for his lack of a spoiler. 

Kup tapped his digits, turning to the rest of their unit. “This is exactly what the enemy wants, and not just ‘Cons, but anyone out there, even Autobots would use your weakness against you.”

Thunderclash glared at Rodimus, Rodimus glared back. “Maybe if you stopped dancing around and took care of the drones and long range holograms we wouldn’t be in this situation?” He hissed through his denta.

Rodimus rolled his optics. “Oh sure, that’s so easy when you huge aft can’t move out of the way fast enough, and where were you when the holograms had me pinned?” Rodimus cut across the space between them, his digit pressing down on Thunderclash’s wide white chassis. “I’m not going to accept that you’re going to be the reason why I don’t get in the elite guard.”

“And you won’t be the mess up that ruins my military career.” Thunderclash shoved Rodimus’ servo off of him, leaning down so their optics met. He saw it, the anger and frustration in Rodimus’ optics, his own optics mirrored the exact same emotions. 

Rodimus’ servos tightened, Thunderclash’s peds spread apart. In a flash Rodimus slammed his fist into Thunderclash’s helm, Thunderclash’s servo collided into Rodimus’ jaw. He stumped back, his servo reaching out and grabbing Rodimus’ chassis in one palm, easily throwing Rodimus like a mechling across the room. Rodimus gasped, reaching for his bow and shooting a few rounds at Thunderclash. Thunderclash ducked down as the arrows exploded around him, some striking him. Rodimus reached to reload and Thunderclash charged forward, grabbing Rodimus’ bow and tossing it aside. Rodimus slammed his fist into Thunderclash’s helm, then grabbed his helm brim and shoved it down, effectively blinding Thunderclash. He then kicked Thunderclash’s elbow in, snapping it and his frame fell to the ground.

“Oh that’s it you tiny scraplet of a mech!” Thunderclash roared, shoving his brim back up and slamming his servo into the ground, creating craters in the flooring. 

Rodimus danced around them, and caught Thunderclash’s fist in his own servos. “Oh shut your wide aft up you useless cleaning droid!” 

The two struggled, their hydraulics whining and hissing as they pushed against one another.

A dull green frame came between them, Thunderclash was flipped on his aft, Rodimus was thrown across the room. Kup stood between them. “That’s enough!” He snapped. “Both of you, report to the medbay.”

“Fine!” Rodimus jumped back to his peds. “I’m going to the west side, stay away.” He glared at Thunderclash.

“Good, the right side is clearly better!” Thunderclash stumbled to his peds, sharing a rude gesture to the smaller mech.

“No!” Kup snarled. “You two are both going, together, same room, everything, or do I need to escort you two sparklings down myself?!”

They both shut their intakes, knowing that Kup could easily put them in the medical wing for the rest of the boot camp. Thunderclash stomped out, hearing Rodimus follow shortly behind, his arm ached, but he grinned as each step Rodimus made his frame clanked. 

It was a tiny split hab, hardly big enough for Thunderclash to move around in without hitting anything. Then again the medics say that he was almost Ultra Magnus’ size, almost a record as no Autobot frame has ever been this big before. So living in such a tiny space with one of the most infuriating mechs on Cybertron was his own personal pit. 

Having Rodimus as a roommate was in fact pit for him, Rodimus was loud, no matter what, he’d watch his stupid shows, loud, he’d play his games, loud, and he would recharge, really loud. Everything Rodimus did pushed Thunderclash to the edge. 

“Move it!” Rodimus snapped pushing through Thunderclash’s legs to get to his berth, once there Rodimus plopped down and pulled out his datapad. 

Thunderclash rolled his optics and fell on his berth, hearing it creak. 

“Your wide aft is going to break that thing, you know?” Rodimus snapped not even looking up from his datapad. 

“And you have a history test, you know?” Thunderclash dished it back out, hoping that this arrangement was going to end soon. 

“We have a history test.” Rodimus corrected. 

Before he never had anything against Rodimus, they had this friendly composition, see who was better, teasing and such. They weren’t close, in fact their friend groups were as far apart as anything, Thunderclash was with the more sturdy side of mechs, while Rodimus would race Blurr around. It felt like they were neck and neck most of the time. Always challenging one another with anything and everything. Just a friendly competition.

Then Kup decided that this assignment was worth a try, he paired them up, instantly everyone was tense. Sharing a hab with a stranger, doing everything together, recharge, fuel, train, even wash. So truly sharing a hab with his once ‘friendly’ rival wasn’t the best idea.

Thunderclash pulled out his datapad, finding the text and he started to skim it, he vented as his processor started to digest the information.

“Mind quitting that racket?” Rodimus snapped, his ped tapping against the floor.

“How about you?” Thunderclash glanced up at Rodimus.

Rodimus glared back at him. “You know what?” He stood up. “Let’s finish what we started.” he grabbed his bow. “We’re either going to pass or try killing each other at this point.”

“Fine, but I’ll let you know I’ll make sure you’ll need a new t-cog after this.” Thunderclash grabbed his kusarigama and stomped out of the hab.

They broke into the training simulator after jours, weapons to their sides, engine’s roaring. Rodimus moved first, jumping back and firing a mini barrage of arrows at Thunderclash’s peds. Thunderclash hissed, throwing up his arms to protect himself as the arrows exploded, he grabbed his kusarigama’s handle and swung the spike ball around, flinging it towards Rodimus. The chain wrapped around his leg and Thunderclash pulled, hard. Rodimus collapsed, the spike ball puncturing his plates. Rodimus winced, firing a smoke arrow before untangling himself. His engine roared and Thunderclash turned towards the sound, unable to see a thing, Rodimus’ alt mode slammed into him.

A laser shot breezed past them and they two separated, turning to the drone.

“Someone activated the program?” The said in unison as 9 more drones rose up, and hologram warriors appeared. 

Rodimus was faster, taking down drones with a few regular arrows. Thunderclash spun around, slicing his blade through a hologram and swinging the spike ball around. Rodimus kicked his knee as a drone flew by, Thunderclash growled, but stopped as another hologram charged, his caught the sword with his blade and Rodimus spun around shooting an arrow through the figure. Thunderclash swung the chain and grabbed Rodimus’ waist jumping away from the holograms, Rodimus crawled on top of him, taking out the drones from his shoulders. Thunderclash took down the holograms as each one charged towards them, slicing them apart and wrapping the chain around them. Rodimus disposed of each drone, they burst into flames and sparks.

Thunderclash grinned, slamming his ped down on the last hologram as Rodimus jumped off his shoulders and crushed the drone under him.

Their engine’s roared, vents sucking in cool air to their overheating frames. Thunderclash stared at Rodimus.  _ When did his optics get so sparkly?  _

“Well done!”

They spun to the entrance, Kup stood there, arms crossed. “I knew you two could do it.”

Rodimus rolled his optics. “Great, so does this mean we can get our own habs?”

“Nope, but you two passed.” Kup waved and slipped out of the entrance.

Thunderclash followed behind Rodimus, watching his bow hold into his spoiler, the smaller mech was quiet as they made their way to their hab. He watched as Rodimus stood in the middle of the hab, Thunderclash closed the door and froze.  _ When did Rodimus get so...so Rodimus?  _ His chassis felt warm, hot even, his tanks turned and Thunderclash felt his intake grow dry.

“Thunderclash?” Rodimus stared up at him.

“Rodimus?”

Rodimus’s frame shivered. “I don’t...I don’t understand what Kup was trying to teach us, but,” He crossed the space between them, grabbed Thunderclash’s collar. 

Thunderclash fell into the soft kiss, his frame melting into Rodimus’, his servos rested on Rodimus’ lower back struts. They fell apart, venting. “Rodimus, please tell me that my spark is supposed to feel like this?”

“Yes, I guess, mine’s running laps in my chassis.”

Thunderclash pulled him closer, resting his helm on top of Rodimus. “So what do we call this?”

Rodimus wiggled in his grasp. “Adoration?”

He nodded. “Works for me.”  _ We’re both lying, this isn’t adoration, my frame keeps pulling towards his, it’s something else. Did I just fall for Rodimus?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know y'all want some of theses mini samplers to have full stories but do tell me what one would you really like to see me expand? I do have a full plate atm but I would like to play with theses ideas more!


End file.
